Season 2
Season 2 of Care Home Lives includes 9 episodes of the series, with some new characters introduced. The Characters The people of Apple Court/Cromwell Court Orphanage Lianne Hayward - The manager of the orphanage. She is stern with the children but kind at the same time. Select Group - The provider of the orphanage. The 3 people (the fourth has left) help Lianne and Pauline out in the orphanage. Pauline Blinston - The social worker of all of the children in the orphanage. She checks on all of the kids to make sure that they are okay. Andrea Powers - The cook of the orphanage. Andrea is known to be 'Tracey's favourite' and she gets a lot of attention from the children: that means the food she cooks is scrumptious! Tracey Eaton - The oldest child of the orphanage. As the new series go on, Tracey gets more boring, since she wants to be the role model. Kerrie Snape - A brave 10 year old with a big imagination. We learn that Kerrie loves swimming, getting dirty and has a 'copying' face. Stephanie Chapman - A girl full of humour! Stephanie, we find out, can be a little bit violent and mean, but is kind-hearted. Patricia Hill - A timid 10 year old child. Patricia, commonly known as 'Trisha', has a best friend called Julie, who moves over to Rylands. Julie Fitzsimons - Julie is a 10 year old girl with a passion for learning. As mentioned above, Julie moves into the other unit (Rylands) later on in the series, so her chance to see her bestie gets less. Mary Lou Jackson - A soul dancer who always has a lot to say. Mary Lou can lash out at times, but is mature mostly. Janice Ennis - The new baby of the orphanage. Despite being 7 years old, Janice is extremely violent, and is strong enough to break dolls. Nicola Evans - A young girl whose mind is set to the past. Her parents are very old, and they taught her about old programmes and comedies. Rajesh Soni - A dancer, who secretly has a crush on Mary Lou (though she doesn't like him). Soni is boastful and disgusting at times. Ashley Mills - An Instagram obsessed kid, who is glued to her phone. Her biggest secret is that, as soon as she gets home from school, she does her homework first thing, so she can spend the rest of her time on her phone. Beverley Holt - The silly kid of the orphanage. Also known as 'Bev', this girl is Nicola's bestie and is extremely sassy. Victoria Knight - An adorable girl who is crazy on Mary Lou. Victoria is Mary Lou's new bestie and they mess around a lot. Erwin Tuballes - An 8 year old boy who joins later in the series. He is foreign, shy, and most people have a crush on him. Kerry Cocker - A nine year old girl, who is severely autistic. She is obsessed with Shopkins, and Birch Court bully her for it. Outside of Apple/Cromwell Court Linda Frost - At the beginning of the series, she is removed from the orphanage. Linda is extremely mean now, bullies the orphanage, aiming for Tracey especially. What shocks the orphanage the most is the home that she has moved to... Loubie Frost - Loubie is Linda's little sister, who is introduced in the second episode of Series 2. She is EXTREMELY violent, as she is seen chasing Tracey around with a knife, despite her 5th year throughout her life. Birch Court Care Home - Birch Court live across the road from Apple/Cromwell Court, and are their deadly enemies. There are a team of kids there, consisting of: Desmond (Des) Gleave, Joe Garbett, Kate and Katie Barrow (twins), Courtney Leatherbarrow, Darci Minceton, Casey Moore, Gail Warbuton and Patsy Linaker. Patsy is the main bully, and rules Birch Court. Birch Court is run by BUPA. Lilford Court Care Home - Lilford Court are in Apple/Cromwell Court's class. Although they were quite rude to them in the first series, their soft side starts to show. It occupies eight children. Their manager, Christopher Rowles, has a crush on Lianne. The children at Lilford Court are Lily, Luan, Lincoln, Leni, Love, Luna, Lana and Loom. All of their names end with 'Lilford'. Heathfield Residential Home - Heathfield is a home with snobby, mean, rich children. Rated outstanding by the CQC, this particular home thinks that it is Queen Bee of all fifty care homes in the town. It's not the children who behave as bad, although they're mean. Glenys Young, the manager, acts like a baby and picks on them. Care Quality Commission - Everybody wants to impress these inspectors! The Care Quality Commission are a team who inspect orphanages and care homes! They rate from 'outstanding', 'good', 'requires improvement' or 'inadequate'. Other Care Homes/Orphanages and their ratings. There are 50 care homes in total. The Old Rectory Care Home - Good The Old Vicarage Orphanage - Good Barchester Brookfield Care - Good St Oswalds House - Requires Improvement Barchester Grange Orphanage - Good Meadow View - Good Whittle Hall - N/A Gainsborough House - Good Barchester Westvale - Requires Improvement Three Bridges Orphanage - Good Woodleigh - Good Keate House - Good Westy Orphanage - Good Heathercroft Care - Good St Mary's Orphanage - Good Belong Orphanage - Good Holcroft Grange Orphanage - Good Callands Orphanage - Requires Improvement Thelwall Orphanage - Good Three Elms - Good Summerville Orphanage - Good (for first few episodes of series)/Inadequate (last few episodes) Brampton Lodge Care - Good Victoria House - Inadequate Green Park - Inadequate High Peak Orphanage - Good Rosevilla Residential Centre - Good Lucklaw Residential - Good The Cottage Care - Good U & I - Good Marlcroft Care - Good Field View Care - Good Charlotte House - N/A Anderson Care - Requires Improvement Redpoll Care - Good Oak View - N/A Heathside/Heathside Mews - N/A Capesthorne House - Good Lodge House - Good Radcliffe - Good Twiss Green - N/A Burton House - Good Riverside Point - Outstanding Heath Lodge - Good Arlington House - Good Westleigh House - Good Bridgewell House - Good Episodes The Beginning of a New Orphanage - Episode 1 After the PGL trip, four children are removed from the care home by their parents: Eleanor, Linda, Steven and Kim. They are replaced with Soni, Janice and Nicola. The orphanage seems rather quiet. '''SOLOS - '''Nicola Evans - Newbie - Music - Rude - Magic! - Jazz - Junior - Did not place/Janice Ennis - Tea Party - Music - Girl Party - Mackenzie Ziegler - Acro - Mini - 1st '''DUETS - '''Rajesh Soni and Stephanie Chapman - Gimme your kind heart love - Music - Give Me Your Love - Sigma - Hip Hop - Junior - 4th '''GROUP DANCE - '''Tracey Eaton, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons, Mary Lou Jackson, Janice Ennis, Nicola Evans and Rajesh Soni - Loss - Music - Cry Me Out - Pixie Lott - Lyrical - Junior - 1st Former Apple, New Birch - Episode 2 Whilst the Apples are playing outside, Patsy (from Birch Court) walks up to them and states that Linda is now in Birch Court. Unfortunately, she is true: Linda and her violent little 5 year old sister, Loubie, are in a bedroom. This shocks the Apples. '''SOLOS - '''Rajesh Soni - The Ocean - Music - Shekini - PSquare - Ethnic - Junior - 2nd '''TRIOS - '''Tracey Eaton, Nicola Evans and Julie Fitzsimons - Shake Me To The South, then the North - Music - North, South, East and West - Hi-5 - Jazz - 3rd '''GROUP DANCE - '''Tracey Eaton, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Nicola Evans, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons, Mary Lou Jackson, Rajesh Soni and Janice Ennis - Love me, but the way you loved me - Music - Love Me Like You - Little Mix - 1st No Longer An Apple? - Episode 3 Apple Court arrive home on the bus, to find out that the sign for their name has been changed to 'Cromwell Court'. '''GROUP DANCE - '''Tracey Eaton, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Nicola Evans, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons, Mary Lou Jackson, Rajesh Soni and Janice Ennis - That girl is just perfect for me - Music - Galway Girl - Ed Sheeren - Didn't Place Separation Anxiety - Episode 4 Four new children arrive - silly Bev, weird Victoria, Instagram-obsessed Ashley and Shopkin-fan Kerry. They are all put in Rylands. However, Bev seems to make friends with Nicola, so Julie is separated from Trisha and moved into Rylands. TBA.